A Good Reason to Spend Money on Nails
by Usagi-san loves ME
Summary: Tommy Joe Ratliff is your average musician in Los Angles; he's trying to make his debut as a bassist, moved to L.A. because he thought he'd have better chances in the city. But his entire world is flipped upside down when he meets ADAM. That man just drives him WILD. Adommy! Eventually!
1. A Good Reason to Spend Money on Nails

Tommy's POV

God, I HATE waiting at the nail salon alongside all these _women. _I've had so many of them ask me out, ask if I'm a metrosexual—_no_—,ask if I'm waiting for my girlfriends… This is why they need to make a salon specifically for gay guys who need it.

_Finally _my name is called. I stand up and follow the woman working the front desk. "Kate's not here today," she tells me. "So I'm gonna set you up with a newer nail artist, kay?" I nod.

"Yeah, sure." Kathy tells me my artist's table is down at the very end on the left side. So I walk over there and sit down without even looking at who's doing my nails.

"Hey, I'm Adam," he says. I look up at the man that belongs to the voice and can't help but gaze at him. This _Adam _has dark black hair that's worn up at the top, light blue eyes, a simply angelic face with a soft smile, earrings in both ears and black nails to match mine.

_He's perfect._

"Hi," I say casually, trying to hide how jittery I'm getting. "I'm Tommy Joe. I-I mean Tommy." He smiles.

"So _Tommy Joe,_" he says with a smile. DAMN HIIIIIIIIM. "What'll it be today?" I hand him my usual choice of black.

"Just this?" I nod.

After everything is set up and he's begun to remove the polish that I have left, Adam asks, "So...what's their name?" I laugh and shake my head, knowing what he means.

"Single." Adam's jaw drops.

"No way!" he exclaims. I smile small and look down a bit in embarrassment.

"Yeah..." Finally I look back at Adam and he's _smiling _at me... I think nothing of it.

"So how often ya come here?" he asks me. I shrug.

"Whenever I need to. If they start chipping a little bit I'll fill it in myself at home." Adam chuckles then shakes his head.

"Well than you're in for a little treat today, Tommy Joe. You like **glam** things?" He make little hand motions like fireworks popping on the word "glam." I chuckle at this.

"I guess." He grins wide.

"Perfect!" I close my eyes and let Adam do his job.

When I awake, I find my nails to be not only painted black, but they also have these little squiggly silver designs on them along with a silver rhinestone on each thumb. I smile at Adam. "I love it," I tell him. Adam looks all giddy like a kid in a candy store.

"Awesome! Here, lemme getcha my card." My toes curl at the thought..._I'll have his number! _"Here, I'm gonna put my cell number on the back of it." He hands it to me and I carefully place the black business card in my duct tape wallet. "Hope to see you again," he says with a smile; I return it.

I walk out of the nail salon after paying with a huge grin on my face the entire way home; a rarity for me.

_Now if only I could stop thinking about him._


	2. PLEASE Get the Hint, Tommy Joe

Adam's POV

The only thing I can think of is _Tommy Joe, Tommy Joe, Tommy Joe. _I absolutely _love _how he has his hair both blond and brunette, the blond all parted to the left side and the brunette part is like, shaved but it's grown back some. Then for eye makeup, it looks like he has black liquid eyeliner on and black eye shadow for that "smoky" look. He came in with five ear piercings in his right ear, one of them being a cartilage piercing. I could tell that he had some in the left ear but I couldn't make out exactly how many with his hair being in the way. Tommy Joe wore a plain white tee shirt and black skinny jeans, along a necklace that had what looked like it had a pennant on it. I also saw he had some tattoos, but I was only able to tell one of them; it was the original Dracula. But his eyes….they're so beautiful. They're like, a maple kind of color…it's so cool.

When Tommy Joe—I call him that only because he said it first and it's cooler—left the salon today, I was itching for him to call me. I seriously hope he got the hint that I wanna go out with him because of the fact that I gave him my cell phone number.

PLEASE tell me you got the hint, Tommy Joe...

* * *

I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYY! It was REALLY short but I really wanna get to Tommy's POV because of what I'm going to write for him and I'm only doing one POV per chapter.

For those of you who have read it, PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE review it! Please! PLEASE! I love them! P-Please?...

~Glitterbaby214


	3. Asking Him Out

Adam's POV

The only thing I can think of is _Tommy Joe, Tommy Joe, Tommy Joe. _I absolutely _love _how he has his hair both blond and brunette, the blond all parted to the left side and the brunette part is like, shaved but it's grown back some. Then for eye makeup, it looks like he has black liquid eyeliner on and black eye shadow for that "smoky" look. He came in with five ear piercings in his right ear, one of them being a cartilage piercing. I could tell that he had some in the left ear but I couldn't make out exactly how many with his hair being in the way. Tommy Joe wore a plain white tee shirt and black skinny jeans, along a necklace that had what looked like it had a pennant on it. I also saw he had some tattoos, but I was only able to tell one of them; it was the original Dracula. But his eyes….they're so beautiful. They're like, a maple kind of color…it's so cool.

When Tommy Joe—I call him that only because he said it first and it's cooler—left the salon today, I was itching for him to call me. I seriously hope he got the hint that I wanna go out with him because of the fact that I gave him my cell phone number.

PLEASE tell me you got the hint, Tommy Joe...

* * *

I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYY! It was REALLY short but I really wanna get to Tommy's POV because of what I'm going to write for him and I'm only doing one POV per chapter.

For those of you who have read it, PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE review it! Please! PLEASE! I love them! P-Please?...

~Glitterbaby214


End file.
